


languages are beautiful, languages are fine

by aphelant



Series: The Not-Fic Collection (or, Someone Else Should Write These For Me) [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, i like languages i speak them all the time, not-fic, scott mccall is actual sunshine, twice if you squint, unsurprisingly i wrote food into this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphelant/pseuds/aphelant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[not-fic]</p><p>Peter gets foiled over and over in an 'if it weren't for those meddling multi-lingual kids!' way and he keeps going for more and more obscure evil plots and the team keeps defeating him with less and less likely languages.</p><p>And that's how Scott's pack gains allies around the world and become known as research powerhouses and get called for help all the time and Scott is like 'this is the best, my pack is the best I love everyone'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	languages are beautiful, languages are fine

**Author's Note:**

> I send weird, random ideas and not-fics to abbylee, and they languish in our texts and emails. I'm digging some of them out for fun.
> 
>  
> 
> originally written: Jan. 17/14

What if every time Peter tries to evil it up, one of Scott’s pack ends up being able to stop him because they find a tome that says how to stop him and it happens to be in a language someone can read. Like Scott and Melissa can read Spanish, Allison and Chris and Marin can read French, Lydia of course has a few kinds of Latin things idk Greek hey maybe she also knows Arabic now because she's amazing, and while Stiles can't and his dad only sort of can, he takes things to his grandmother who reads idk Ukrainian or Russian or both I have no idea where their last name even comes from (is it Polish?) but anyway he's like Grams/Baba I've got this school project about...apocalypse portents throughout time...can you help me read this book for research?

Spoiler she's super awesome and gives him a look over her glasses and is like, boy, you are a terrible liar. Also next time bring your Scott he's so lovely and he likes my babka. The one with the eyebrows who brought you should have some iced tea.

Anyway so Peter gets foiled over and over in an 'if it weren't for those meddling multi-lingual kids!' way and he keeps going for more and more obscure evil plots and the team keeps defeating him with less and less likely languages. I bet Cora gets consulted because she knows lots of languages from South America but ALSO can travel around finding people who can translate when she can't.

And that's how Scott's pack gains allies around the world and become known as research powerhouses and get called for help all the time and Scott is like 'this is the best, my pack is the best I love everyone'.

I'm also pretty fucking enamoured of the idea that Erica and Scott were both in some kind of extra-curricular Spanish class together as kids and Erica was always jealous that Scott has like three grandparents and she has none. Because Scott would start sentences with things like 'my Abuela makes this food' and 'Papi told me a story about this' and one time Melissa's mom comes to visit and fuss over Scott and give blatant favouritism to Sheriff over Scott's dad any time the two are in the same room, and Erica gets to meet her and they speak Spanish together and oh man yes. 

Scott keeps coming home and finding Erica and Abuela in the kitchen cooking and Isaac is ~ensuring quality by taking huge mouthfuls of everything and is totally in heaven, and completely ignoring the conversation going on around him which he can't even understand, and mannnnn Scott is like HI HI I MISSED YOU TODAY I LOVE YOU WHAT IS THIS FOOD OH IT LOOKS SO GREAT LET'S HAVE A GROUP HUG PS I CUDDLED PUPPIES TODAY.

**Author's Note:**

> *cues music* IF I KNEW A HUNDRED LANGUAGES I'D SPEAK THEM ALL AT ONCE *dances wildly*


End file.
